Awake
by karmen230
Summary: Mello can't go to a trip because he punched Near. But then he hears Near sing and he... You know ho it continues right? A songfic based on Secondhand Serende's song "Awake" OOC characters Oneshot story melloXnear
1. Chapter 1

Awake

A songfic based on the song "Awake" by Secondhand serenade

I don't own death note (If I did Mello and L wouldn't have died)

The italic letters represent the song's lyrics.

Sorry if characters are too OOC

Enjoy!

"Near!" Mello screamed while entering the common room "You got again the best mark! You want to ruin my life!" Mello said as he stood behind Near "And look at me when I talk to you Near!" Mello said furious. "I don't want to ruin your life Mello" Near said calmly without any emotion in his voice. "He makes me so nervous" Mello thought as his blood started to boil. "I hate you so much Near!" "Why do you always ruin everything?!" "I didn't ruin anything" Near said calmly knowing that there was a high chance that Mello punched him.

"I can't stand it anymore!" Mello thought as he grabbed Near by his shirt collar and he punched him. It was then when Mello noticed that Linda had brought Roger to the common room to see what Mello had just done to Near. "Mello! Come to my office now!" Roger said.

----

"You don't leave me any other choice Mello…" Roger said calmly "…But to ban you from going to tomorrow's trip" "What?!" "You can't do that Roger!" Mello said surprised "Yes I can and I will do it, because you punched Near a few moments ago" "Okay! Fine! I'll stay here! Thank you very much Roger!" Mello said as he stormed out of the room.

----

"Mello you should eat something before going to sleep, man, you'll be hungry tomorrow!" Matt said to Mello "That's the problem Matt" Mello said as he looked at Matt, who was sitting on the chair beside his "The thing is that tomorrow I won't go to the trip" "What?!" Matt said "And why?" He asked "Because of stupid Near" Mello said. But when he saw a clueless Matt face he decided to explain it more "Because I punched him this morning" Mello continued. "Ah, if it was that it isn't strange that Roger banned you from going to the trip" Matt said calmly.

"I'm going to my room" Mello said "Bye Matt" "Goodnight Mello" Matt answered.

----

Mello woke up when he heard some knocks on his door. "Come in" He said. Mello was surprised when he saw Roger enter "Hi Roger" He was able to say. "Mello the rest of the kids are going to the trip now ok?" "Ok Roger, you can go now" Mello said as he saw Roger leave his room and later get into a bus with that rest of the children that were residents of Wammy's House. "How could Roger do that to me?" Mello thought as he got up and unwrapped a chocolate bar and eating it. When he finished eating it Mello opened a drawer to find out that he had no more chocolate bars left. "No! Now I'll have to go to the kitchen!" Mello said angry.

Mello walked through the corridors of Wammy's House and when he arrived to the door that allowed people to access to the kitchen he noticed that the door was locked "What!" Mello screamed furious "How could they!" He said as he stormed to the common room "Now I'm hungry!" He thought. It was then when he saw the music room door semi-opened. He got closer and heard a guitar being played and few moments later a voice singing.

_With every appearance by you, blinding my eyes,  
I can hardly remember the last time I felt like I do.  
You're an angel disguised. _

"Who is it?" Mello thought as he looked through the space that was left by the door. He nearly fell to the floor when he saw Near playing the guitar while singing "No wonder that he decided to stay here, but he is singing!" Mello thought.

_  
And you're lying real still,  
but your heart beat is fast just like mine.  
And the movie's long over,  
that's three that have passed, one more's fine._

Will you stay awake for me?  
I don't wanna miss anything  
I don't wanna miss anything  
I will share the air I breathe,  
I'll give you my heart on a string,  
I just don't wanna miss anything. 

"The thing is that his voice is quite pretty" Mello thought while he sat on the floor listening to Near.

__

I'm trying real hard not to shake. I'm biting my tongue,  
but I'm feeling alive and with every breathe that I take,  
I feel like I've won. You're my key to survival.

And if it's a hero you want,  
I can save you. Just stay here.  
Your whispers are priceless.  
Your breathe, it is dear. So please stay near.

Will you stay awake for me?  
I don't wanna miss anything  
I don't wanna miss anything  
I will share the air I breathe,  
I'll give you my heart on a string,  
I just don't wanna miss anything.

Say my name. I just want to hear you.  
Say my name. So I know it's true.  
You're changing me. You're changing me.  
You showed me how to live.  
So just say. So just say,

That you'll stay awake for me.  
I don't wanna miss anything.  
I don't wanna miss anything.  
I will share the air I breathe,  
I'll give you my heart on a string,  
I just don't wanna miss anything

When Near finished singing Mello entered the room and said "It was fabulous!" He said. Near looked away and said "I didn't know that you were here". Mello recognized a small blush on his face. "Who were you singing about?" Mello asked, he had no response from Near. "Maybe, just maybe he was singing about me?" Mello thought "Why do I feel happy by the fact that he may love me? Why is my heart like this?" Mello asked himself.

Mello walked slowly to Near, who was still looking in another direction, trying to hide the blush that had appeared on his face "Why do I have to feel like this when Mello is around me?" He thought.

Mello looked at Near, who was 10 cm in front of him. He could hear Near's heart beating loudly. It was then, when he stopped thinking for half a second when he hugged Near strongly. He saw Near's face completely red when he did this. "W-what?" Near thought "Maybe I could…"

Mello was shocked when he felt Near's lips touch his for few seconds. When Near broke the kiss Mello "I think that I-I…" Mello couldn't complete the frase because Near interrupted him "I love you" Finished Near saying. Mello kissed him passionately. They stood there kissing without knowing that someone was watching them.

----

"My plan has succeeded" L said happy "They aren't anymore enemies". "I didn't expect it to go on so well, Watari". "Really?" Watari said. "Yes, I didn't know that Near actually loved Mello and the song that he was singing made Mello realize that what he felt inside was not hatred, but love" L finished saying. He smiled.

----

"I love you so much, Near" Mello said before being kissed by Near. "I love you too, Mello" Near said, again.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the end to the story. Sorry it took so much to write (sorry that it is also short)

Disclaimer: I don't own death note

The Wammy Orphans entered the orphanage talking loudly, as they had arrived at 11:00 PM to the orphanage from the excursion, but they stopped when they heard two people sing a love song they have never heard before. "Don't tell me they are…" Roger thought as he ordered all the students to go back to their rooms. He went to the music room and he opened a bit the door to confirm his suspects. "Yes they are Near and Mello" He thought They were both sitting on the sofa, Near playing the guitar and singing and Mello singing also. Near was sitting next to Mello. He turned around and went to his office.

"I love you…" Near said as he lied on Mello "…So, so much". Near stopped singing and playing the guitar and fell asleep on Mello. Wrapped his arms around Near "I love you too" He whispered near Near's ear while he silently fell also asleep. "I don't care if someone sees us" Mello thought just before he fell asleep.


End file.
